robotchickenfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom Root
Formerly an Anime Insider and ToyFare staff member. Episodes Written By: Episodes Directed By: Episodes Acted In: * He's About to Crack (Police Detective; uncredited) * 12 Angry Little People (Reporter; uncredited) * Idle Nuts (Himself) * Omaha's Number 1 News Team (Spectator) * Monkeys in Outer Space (Nasa Man #2) * Bloopers! Three (Ghost Rider Stagehand) * Heimlich Begins (Executive) * Prison Headache (Prisoner) * Three Hundred Copies (Boss) * Go Go Gadget Killing Machine (Man with Gas Pump) * Rainbow Brite Breaking & Entering (Kid) * How Much is That Doggie? (Father) * Hogan's Heroes ("Leaping Lanny" Poffo) * Calvin's Therapy Adventures (Cop) * Two Weeks Notice (Boss) * Cameron's Last Day (Man) * Robot Chicken Taken Over! (Scooter) * Sock Puppet Blues (Sock Puppet) * Big Bird Flu (Snuffleupagus) * Number Five Is Alive (Cop) * Seth's Revenge (Himself) * Defenders of the Earth (Man #2) * Illegal Alien Problems (Store Owner, Border Patrol Officer) * Masturbation MythBusters (Jamie Hyneman) * Feel Lucky, Punk? (Punk) * Your Mom Says (Customer) * Turbo Teen (Alex) * Follow the Light, Rainbow (Surgeon) * Mutant Enemy Insanity (Executive) * Superheroes Tonight (Uatu the Watcher) * Straight Jacket Escape (Doctor) * The Sectaurs' Final Mission (Dargon) * The Death of He-Man (Beast Man) * Puppet Problems (Puppeteer) * Mercenary (Mercenary) * Doug at a Bar (Guy at the Bar) * Mumm-Ra is Mrs. Mumbletipeg (Snarf) * I'd Gladly Pay You Tuesday (Cashier) * Bob the Union Scab (Roley) * G.I. Joe's Fight for the Weather (Man, Jefferson Winslow) * Spawn Went Down to Georgia (Malebolgia) * Are You Not Entertained? (Maximus Decimus Meridius) * Awe, Dad (Father) * 1776 (British Soldier, King George) * Robotic Longevity (Scientist #1) * Girl Toys (Cop #1) * Kool Aid in Space (Astronaut) * Encyclopedia Brown and the Missing Balls (Bartender) * It's The Law, Asshole! (Narrator) * Kool Aid in Zombie Wasteland (Man) * V: The Celebrity Rehab Invasion (Newsanchor, Rehab Leader) * She-Ra's Aunt Flo (Grizzlor) * Pinhead's New Look (Barber) * Lego Babel (Man Lego) * Born In a Manger (Wise Man) * The Lion, the Witch and the Locker (Bully) * Office Christmas Parties (Dave) * Pringles Fever (Doctor) * Dr. Pepper (Professor) * Fridge Beam (Captain Kirk) * I Regret (Announcer) * Iron Cheney (Terrorist) * We Gonna Jump? (Bodhi) * Faker Crashes the Party (Beast Man) * Let's Go On an Awesome Adventure (Sam Witwicky) * One With The Joel (Davy) * The B Team (Cop) * Mouse Trap (Mouse) * Snerkel, Snerkel (Writer) * Last Words (Executioner) * Is That a Whip? (Simon Belmont) * Gordon the Gecko (Gordon the Gecko) * Bogeyman (Son) * Deaf Parents (Charlie Brown's Mother) * Voldemort's Nose (James Potter) * Frat on Snake Mountain (Beast Man) *Sidekick Elevator (Snarf) *Keebler Attacked (Fast Eddie) * Rubik the Annoying Cube (Reynaldo) * Sport Hunting (Predator) * I Got Suped (Kids) * Eternia Fitplex (Beast Man) * Cold Villains (Captain Cold) * Doom Secret Santa (Captain Cold) * G.I. No (Colonel, Hammond) * The Dukes of Altruism (Luke Duke) * He-Rold (Beast Man) * Reboot Team-Up (Tin Tin) * Baby Want More (Beast Man) * Kirby's Secret Problem (Yoshi) * Nothing But Animals (Snarf) * Distracted Predator (Predator) *Bud Frogs (Bud) *Snake Mountain (Best Man) Episodes Appeared In: *The World's Most One-Sided Fistfights *Happy Birthday *Sci-Fi Convention War (Voiced by Seth Green) *Donut Ring Toss (Voiced by Lance Bass) *The World's Most One-Sided Fistfights Two *The Incredible Adventures of the Olsen Twins (Voiced by Seth Green) *Swedish Chef's Jaunt *Idle Nuts *Flying Dad-Bomb (Voiced by Adam Talbott) *Robot Chicken Telethon *Seth's Revenge (Zombified) *The Emmy Award Winning Robot Chicken (Voiced by Seth Green) Online Commentaries Appearing In: Category:Cast Category:Crew Category:Characters